


The silent portrait

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Portraits
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Osservava.Passava tutto il suo tempo osservando.





	The silent portrait

The Silent Portrait

Osservava.

Passava tutto il suo tempo osservando.

Osservava la clientela, sempre variegata e mai piacevole. Osservava Aberforth, silenzioso come un tempo, come aveva continuato ad essere nel corso degli anni. Osservava quei volti dai lineamenti noti, che posavano accorti lo sguardo su di lei, senza avere mai il coraggio di parlarle. Diceva a se stessa che doveva conoscerli, ma non riusciva quasi mai a focalizzare abbastanza la mente da ricordare a chi quei visi appartenessero.

Ariana osservava. E non parlava mai.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegarne la ragione. Tutte le mattine Aberforth rivolgeva lo sguardo al quadro, forzava un sorriso e la salutava, conscio del fatto che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta.

 _Le sarebbe piaciuto_ rispondere.

Ma non lo faceva, e non per rancore nei confronti del fratello. Semplicemente, parlare avrebbe voluto dire essere un po’ viva, di nuovo, forse dimenticare addirittura di non essere più parte di quel mondo.

Per colpa di quell’uomo che aveva rubato tutto alla sua famiglia.

Per colpa di quell’uomo, che le aveva portato via un fratello e poi la sua stessa vita.

Ariana non provava rabbia, perché non ne era mai stata capace.

Ma la tristezza, oh sì!, di quella erano piene le sue giornate.

Tristezza per il destino che era spettato a tutti loro, perché lei era costretta a quella parete, in quella cornice, priva della possibilità di muoversi, di camminare, di correre, di giocare con Aberforth come faceva in un tempo ormai dimenticato.

Osservava, e nient’altro.

Ogni tanto passava anche Albus, e puntualmente lei se ne sorprendeva. Scrutava il suo volto incredibilmente invecchiato, ma era come se non riuscisse davvero a cogliere i segni del passare del tempo.

Gli occhi, quegli occhi, erano sempre lì, immutati dagli anni.

Lui le rivolgeva un cenno con il capo, dopodiché si limitava ad ignorarla. O, per meglio dire, a sfuggire al suo sguardo, come se temesse di leggervi un’accusa.

Ariana _avrebbe voluto_ parlare.

Ma parlare non l’avrebbe riportata in vita, parlare non avrebbe fatto sentire meglio Aberforth, parlare non avrebbe alleviato il tormento dalla mente di Albus.

Così la loro famiglia si era trasformata in dei brandelli inconciliabili fra loro, pieni solo di parole non dette, di rancore inespresso.

E lei non poteva far altro che rimanere lì, appesa alla parete, spettatrice di quel dramma a cui non sapeva come prendere parte.

Ariana osservava. E taceva.

Non c’era niente da dire. Non più.


End file.
